<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Schein trügt by voodoo556762</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286717">Der Schein trügt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo556762/pseuds/voodoo556762'>voodoo556762</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo556762/pseuds/voodoo556762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Das ist die erste Geschichte  die ich seit 15 Jahren geschrieben habe. Habt bitte keine zu hohen Erwartungen. <br/>Ich versuche besser zu werden.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eine lange Nacht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Das ist die erste Geschichte  die ich seit 15 Jahren geschrieben habe. Habt bitte keine zu hohen Erwartungen. <br/>Ich versuche besser zu werden.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warum musste sie ausgerechnet in diesen Stripclub gehen? Von all den anderen Clubs in dieser verschissen Stadt, warum ausgerechnet dieser?</p>
<p>Catra war fassungslos als sie die Tänzerin sah die gerade die Bühne betrat. Ihr Leben war schon beschissen genug, damals im Militär und jetzt als Detectiv. Sie hat schon so viel Leid und Elend gesehen und auch selbst verursacht, so das ihr Leben jetzt beinahe einem Selbstzerstörungstrip glich. Von Schuld und Räue geplagt.<br/>Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss sah sie die Gesichter derer die sie in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht getötet hat. Und die Leichen die sie als Mordermittlerin Tag täglich sah.<br/>Ihre Nächtlichen Alpträume waren furchteregent und im Grunde schlief sie keine einzige Nacht wirklich lange.<br/>Ihre einzige "Therapie", wie sie es nannte, waren sehr viel Whiskey und Schlaftabletten. Und regelmäßige Besuche von Stripclubs und Tittenbars um ihre Gedanken wenigstens für ein paar Stunden abzulenken.<br/>"Adora?" Flüsterte sie leise. Ihr Gesicht wurde Kreide bleich. <br/>Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, Liebe, Hoffnung, Wut, Trauer, Hass. <br/>Doch das stärkste Gefühl war immer noch die Liebe die sie für Sie spürte. </p>
<p>"Und jetzt ein tosenden applaus für She-Ra. Zeigt ihr wie sehr ihr sie liebt." Tönte der Ansager über die Lautsprecher während die Beats der Musik einsetzten. Sie hatte ein hautenges Kostüm aus Weiß und Gold an und ein rotes cape um ihre Schultern. Ein sehr kurzer Rock um ihre Hüfte und eine Tiare auf ihren langen Goldblonden Haaren gehörten auch zu dem Aufzug. Sie begann sich langsam zu bewegen und jede ihrer Bewegungen traf den Beat perfekt. Sie tanzte so anmutig und lustvoll auf der Bühne das Catra der Atem stockte. Doch Adoras Gesicht war kalt wie Stein. Mit jeder ihrer ausladenden Bewegungen entledigt sie sich eines teils ihres Kostüms bis sie bis auf die Tiare und ein winzigen Tanga komplett nackt auf der Bühne tanze. Ihre definierten Muskeln und ihre perfekte Haut ließen Catra erschauern.<br/>'Diese widerlichen Typen werfen ihr so bereitwillig ihr Geld entgegen. Und Tatschen sie an.' dachte sich Catra angewidert.<br/>Zeitgleich kamen ihr aber auch die Erinnerungen aus Afghanistan wieder hoch, wie sie damals ein Zelt teilten, die Duschen....regelmäßig ein Bett. Ihr Herz begann zu Rasen. Es waren schöne Erinnerungen aus einer schrecklichen Zeit. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Einsatz zusammen. <br/>Sie waren in einem Konvoi auf Patrouille, als plötzlich eine Detonation den ersten Hummvy komplett zerfetzte. Die Besatzung war sofort Tod. Metal, Glas, Staub, Blut und Körperteile flogen durch die Luft. Adora sahs am Steuer des zweiten Fahrzeugs und Catra war ihre zugeteilte Bordschützin. "FUCK, EIN HINTERHALT! WILDCAT, LASS RATTERN!!" Schrie Adora. Und Catra lies das M2 Maschinengewehr die Hölle über ihre Feinde hereinbrechen. Sie waren festgenagelt und die Kugeln flogen wild durch die Gegend. Adora war die Ranghöchste und handelte eiskalt. Ihre Befehle waren direkt und klar.<br/>Sie schaffte es ihr Team neu zu formieren und in Verteidigungsposition zu bringen.<br/>Dennoch hatten sie auf grund der enormen Überzahl an Feinden, hohe Verluste und viele verwundete. Catra war eine davon. Es war ein Blutiger Tag und als die Verstärkung endlich eintraf waren nur noch fünf von fünfunddreißig ihrer Einheit am Leben. Sie, Adora, Glimmer, Bow und ein junge namens Kyle. Keiner von ihnen war unverletzt. Unter dem Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Bordgeschütze der Kampfhubschrauber fiel sie irgendwann in Ohnmacht. Als sie ein paar Tage später wieder aufwachte war sie in einem Krankenhaus in Deutschland. Ohne Adora. Im Offiziellen Bericht stand, das Sie mit ihrem Maschinengewehr allein 38 der 187 Taliban getötet hätte die nach der Schlacht gezählt wurden. Das alles sprudelte hoch als sie die kleine Narbe auf Adoras Talie sah. Ein glatter durchschuss von einer AK47, knapp unterhalb der Weste eingeschlagen. Winzig für so ein großes Kaliber. <br/>Catra fasste sich unbewusst an ihre Schulter an der sie damals schwer verletzt wurde. Sie wäre an diesem Tag auch fast gestorben. Und manchmal wünschte Sie sich sie wäre es. </p>
<p>Adora quittieren nach diesem Tag den Dienst und verließ das Militär. Und Catra. Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder Erklärung. Die Musik war zu Ende und Adora sammelte die restlichen Scheine von der Bühne ein und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang.</p>
<p>Catra musste sie unbeding wieder sehen. Sie stand auf und kippte den rest ihres Whiskey in einem Satz runter, mehr um sich Mut zu machen als alles andere. Sie steuerte eine kleine Türe neben der Bühne an, hoffent das sie zum Backstagebereich führte. Doch bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise nahe an die Tür kommen konnte, stand ein riesiger Muskelbepackter Kerl vor ihr und verweigerte ihr den Zutritt. "Solange du nicht auf die Bühne willst um zu tanzen, kommst du hier nicht rein." Soll sie ihre Trumpfkarte ,ihre Marke, ausspielen? 'Nein das könnte Adora vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.' Auch hätte man dann die Glock in ihrem Holster an der hüfte gesehen. Das schwarze Jacket das sie über ihrem weißen Hemd trug verbarg sie ziemlich gut. "Die Frau die gerade auf der Bühne war, ich kenne sie. Dürfte ich bitte mit ihr sprechen?" Fragte sie so freundlich wie sie nur konnte, auch wenn es gezwungen klang. "Kostet 1000 Dollar die Stunde, was du dann mit ihr machst ist mir egal. Wenn du statt Ficken reden willst, von mir aus." 'FICKEN?? Adora eine Prostituierte? Fuck was ist mit ihr passiert?' Catra wurde bei dem Gedanken Zornig. 'Es muss einen anderen Weg geben.' Dachte sie sich und ging weg. "Komm doch mit zu mir wenn deine kleine Pussy etwas spaß braucht. Ich manchs umsonst." rief ihr der typ mit einem dreckigen grinsen beim gehen hinterher. 'WÜRGG' sie war so angewidert. Sie kannte diese Art von  Sprüchen aus der Armee. Doch damals waren es Ihre *Brüder* und es war Spaß. Alle in ihrer Einheit wussten das sie eine Lesbe ist. Sie machte ja keinen Hehl daraus, im Gegenteil sie liebte es ihren idiotisch Kameraden mit anzüglichen Sprüchen das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen zu lassen und sie dann hart daran zu erinnern das sie Sie niemals bekommen könnten. Aber das? Das brachte den Puren Abscheu und Hass in Ihr hervor.</p>
<p>'Der Club würde ja irgendwan schließen und dann würde sie raus kommen.' sie entschied sich in ihrem Auto zu warten.<br/>Vom ihrem Parkplatz aus konnte man den Hinterausgang und den kleinen Angestelltenparklplatz gut überblicken. Sie konnte Sie gar nicht verpassen. Die Stunden vergingen und Catra hätte sich fast in ihren Gedanken an die schönen Zeiten mit Adora verloren. Es war Punkt vier Uhr als Sie endlich den Laden verließ und zu Ihrem Auto ging. Catra stieg aus und huschte schnell auf die andere Straßenseite zu ihr.<br/>"Hey Adora." Sie erschrak furchtbar und wurde Kreide bleich. "Fuck, Catra was willst du denn hier?"<br/>"Nach sechs Jahren ist das deine Reaktion? Fuck zum Teufel, was machst DU hier?" "Arbeiten, was denn sonnst." Entfur es der Blonden scharf. "Was? Als Prostituierte?" Ihr Ton war jetzt ebenso scharf.<br/>In Adoras Augen war scham zu sehen, und dann Wut.<br/>"Lass mich in Ruhe." Sie wollte gerade in ihr Auto steigen und einfach weg fahren, aber Catra griff sie am Handgelenk, und zwar fest.<br/>"CAPTAIN ...." Catra wurde lauter. Außerhalb der Militäry correctness verwendete sie ihren Rang früher nur um ihren Ärger über Sie kund zu tun.<br/>Adora schnellte entsetzt herum und fuhr sie an "Nicht so laut verdammt!" zischte sie. Sie seufzte resigniert, "Du wirst keine Ruhe geben, oder?" 'Verdammt ich liebe dich, ich werde selbstverständlich keine ruhe geben.' "Nein." Sie seufzte erneut, "Na gut, komm in einer Stunde zu dieser Adresse. Dann können wir reden. Und jetzt hau bitte so schnell ab wie du kannst bevor dich noch jemand sieht. Und erwähne nie wieder meinen Namen oder Dienstgrad." Catra war irritiert und lockerte ihren Griff und Adora zog ihre Hand heraus, striff dabei aber sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen über Catras Handfläche.<br/>Ein prickeln überkam ihren ganzen Körper und ihr Herz begann wider zu Rasen bei dieser leichten Berührung. 'Hat sie das Absichtlich gemacht Empfindet sie doch noch was für mich? Idiot, sie hat dich Verlassen, das war Zufall. Interpretiere da nichts hinein.'<br/>Adora stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr los.<br/>Catra machte was Sie ihr gesagt hatte, sie schaute sich kurz um und lief dann schnell zu ihrem Auto zurück.<br/>Die Adresse war nicht weit von hier, vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten. Sie fuhr in entgegengesetzte Richtung von Adora los und beschloss nicht die direkte Route zu nehmen, Falls man sie doch gesehen hätte. Um Verfolger ausfindig und abschütteln zu können, so wie Sie es im Drill gelernt hat. Nach einer halben Stunde stand sie vor einem billigen, heruntergekommenen Motel. 'Was ist nur mit dir passiert?' Sie parkte ihren Crown Victoria, ein typisches Polizeiauto, in einer Dunklen Seitengasse und wartete. 'Fünf nach Fünf, jetzt ist die Stunde um.' Sie ging über die Straße. -Apartment 12- stand unter der Adresse auf dem Zettel den ihr Adora gegeben hat. Die Nummer war schief auf die Türe geklebt, und sah schon ziemlich verratzt aus. 'Was für ein schäbiger Ort.' Sie klopfte.<br/>"Ich bins, Charly." Sie verwendete ihren alten Code. Adora klang vorhin so verängstigt und geheimnissvoll, das Sie dachte es wäre sicherer.<br/>"Komm rein Charly, die Türe ist offen." Ihr Herz sprang ihr fast aus der Brust als sie eintrat.<br/>Adora sahs vor einem kleinen Tischchen mit Spiegel, der an der Wand stand. Sie hatte ein weißes Tang top an und eine kurze Sporthose. Ihre blonden Haare waren noch vollkommen feucht.<br/>'Nach so einem Job müsste ich auch seehhhrrrr lange duschen.'<br/>"Hey Alpha" nicht der intelligenteste Code den ersten Buchstaben ihrer Namen auf Natoalphabet zu verwenden, aber für Zivilisten reichte es zumeist. Sie wischte sich gerade die letzten reste ihres Make Ups vom Gesicht und drehte sich zu Catra um. 'Sie ist ungeschickt immer noch so schön.' Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich.<br/>"Was sollte das vorhin verdammt nochmal? Nach sechs Jahren sehe ich dich zum ersten Mal wieder und dann sowas?" Begann sie, "Ich habe dich so oft versucht anzurufen, so viele Nachrichten hinterlassen. NICHTS! Ich hatte schon Angst du wärst Tod. Wieso arbeitest du als Prostituierte? Du hättest doch jederzeit zu mir kommen können. Ich hätte dir geholfen. Warum hast du mich...." Sie stoppte ihren redeschwall, den Tränen nahe, '....verlassen' sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.<br/>"Catra, es ist nicht so einfach. Und auch nicht so wie es aussieht."<br/>"Ach ist es nicht? Der Typ im Clup hat gesagt, du kostest 1000 Dollar die Stunde zum Ficken." Sie konnte ihre Tränen kaum halten. "Wir beide waren die härtesten Bad Biches auf dem gesamten Stützpunkt. Wie bist du in diese Situation geraten? Wie bist du so tief gefallen? Ich hätte dir doch geholfen."<br/>"Ich...ich weiß, aber.... " Adora wusste nicht wie sie die ganze Situation erklären sollte.<br/>Sie sah die Trauer und Enttäuschung in Catras Augen. Der Glanz den Sie sonst immer in ihren Blau und Goldenen Augen sehen konnte war nur ein Gläsriger Schatten. Es brach ihr das Herz Sie so zu sehen. Jetzt wurde sie auch traurig. Sie stand auf und ging auf sie zu. "Catra... Ich...." Sie umarmte sie. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Eine Träne rollte über ihre wange. Catra war sichtlich von der geste und den Worten überrascht. 'Liebt sie mich auch noch?' Sie legte ihre Arme um die Blondine und presste sie ganz fest an sich. "Ich dich auch, Idiot." Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Beide hatten seit damals keine so innige Berührung mehr gespürt. "Ich...ich  schulde dir die Wahrheit, kann ich dir immer noch so vertrauen wie damals?" brach Adora die Stille mit zitteriger Stimme. Catra drückte sie ein klein wenig weg, legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte ihr tief in ihre Eisblauen Augen "I always got Your Six. Das weißt du."<br/>Nichts was ein Zivilist je in vollem Umfang verstehen würde, aber Adora wusste was es bedeutet. Unter Tränen formte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen. 'Ich würde dich jetzt so gerne Küssen.' dachte Catra.<br/>"Komm setz dich, es war eine lange Nacht und ich habe dir viel zu erzählen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Es ist Kompliziert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora hätte einiges zu erklären aber es kommt nicht so wie Catra sich es vorgestellt hat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich habe jetzt eine grobe Richtung gefunden in die die Geschichte gehen wird. Seid gespannt. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war ein kleines Zimmer, sparsam eingerichtet. Ein Bett mit Nachttisch, ein alter, kleiner Herd mit Spüle, ein Sidebord, ein wackeliger Tisch mit zwei stühlen und der kleine Schminktisch an der Wand. Eine Türe führte in ein noch winzigers Badezimmer und eine Türe war für den Wandschrank. Alles ziemlich alt und abgenutzt. Es waren keinerlei  persönlichen Gegenstände zu sehen. Nichts das irgendwie die trostlosigkeit dieses Ortes etwas erträglicher machen würde.<br/>
Catra setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an dem wackeligen Tisch, während Adora zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whisky aus dem Sidebord holte.<br/>
Sie setzte sich zu Catra und goss beiden eine Drink ein.<br/>
Sie seufzte und sah so aus als wüsste sie nicht wie sie anfangen sollte die ganze Situation zu erklären. "Also, ich... äh.." Sie seufzte erneut "Ich bin Undercover Agent und arbeite für das FBI, 'Sondertaskforce Menschenhandel'. Ich ermitteln gegen einen großen Ring der im ganzen Staat agiert. Sie nennen sich selber die 'Wilde Horde'. Hordak ist der Chef des Stripclubs 'Fright Zone', er dient nur zum Geld waschen soweit wir wissen. Aber wir wollen an den Mann an der Spitze. Sie nennen ihn Horde Prime. Wir wissen aber nicht wer er ist oder wie er aussieht. Ich wurde vor sieben Monaten in der Fright Zone eingeschleust um Informationen über ihn zu sammeln."<br/>
Catra schaute sie völlig entsetzt und verwirrt an. Sie kennt die Horde, sie hatte schon einige Mordfälle die direkt oder indirekt mit ihnen zu tun hatten. Es waren die grausamsten und blutigsten Morde wenn die Horde involviert war. Es ist keine drei Monate her, das sie drei Verräter enthaupteten, aufschlitzten und Kopfüber an ihren Füßen an einer Brücke aufhängen. Ihre Innereien durch die Schwerkraft nach außen gestülpt und ihre abgetrennten Köpfe, neben ihnen an der Straße, übereinander auf eine Eisenstange gesteckt wie ein Totempfahl. Mit dem Schild 'Ratten werden ausgerottet' über ihnen.<br/>
Der Fall ist bis heute ungeklärt und die Botschaft war klar, niemand hintergeht die Horde und kommt lebend davon.<br/>
Was würden Sie dann wohl mit einer FBI Agentin anstellen?</p><p>"Bist du eigentlich total Wahnsinnig??? Weißt du was die Horde mit dir macht wenn sie auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätten, wer oder was du bist? Ein schneller Tod wäre dir mit Sicherheit nicht vergönnt." Brach es laut aus Catra heraus. Sie war fassungslos und wütend. "Catra, ich... ich muss das tun. Niemand sonst Schert sich auch nur einen Dreck um diese armen Mädchen. Sie werden zu Prostitution und noch viel schlimmeren Dingen gezwungen. Verkauft, misshandelt, unter Drogen gesetz, versklavt und Mißbrauch. Ich könnte mit dem Wissen einfach nicht leben, das ich in der Lage wäre ihnen das Handwerk zu legen und es nicht zu tun." Catra rollte die Augen, sie wusste das so eine Antwort kommen würde. Immerhin war Adora immer noch Adora. Immer bereit sich selbst und alles was Sie hat zu opfern um andere zu retten, so war sie schon immer. Ein Grund warum sie damals so schnell zu einem Captain befördert wurde, sie war immer bereit alles zu geben und noch viel mehr. "Du hast es doch selber gesagt, wir waren die Härtesten BadBitches auf dem gesamten Stützpunkt." Ihre Stimme klang als würde sie schmollen. Und Catra konnte nicht anders, ihre Wut wich unweigerlich einer Art von Stolz. Stolz das Adora ihren Prinzipien treu bleibt, auch wenn es gefährlich wird, so wie früher.<br/>
"Hör zu Adora, ich weiß was du kannst, ich weiß wozu du fähig bist und ich weiß wer DU bist. Ich will dir auch nicht sagen das es falsch ist was du machst. Denn das ist es nicht. Aber es ist scheiße nochmal, extrem gefährlich. Hattest du überhaupt Rückendeckung dabei?" Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und legte ihre Hände sachte auf die von Adora, drückte sie sanft gegen den Tisch. Und für einen Moment fühlte es sich für Catra an als würde Adora unter ihrern Händen zittern. Sie schaute hoch und blickte direkt in diese strahlend blauen Augen, die mit einer solchen Intensität in ihre eigenen blickten das ihr für einen Moment der Atem stockte. Mit einer schnellen bewegung zog Adora ihre Hände weg und schaute auf die Seite und Catra könnte schwören das ihre Wangen deutlich errötet waren. "N-nein, ich hatte keine direkte Verstärkung dabei. Zu gefährlich. Sie könnten auffliegen...." murmelte Adora nach ein paar quälend langen Sekunden.<br/>
Catra wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr Handy anfing zu klingeln.<br/>
Sie holte es aus ihrer Tasche und rollte die Augen als sie sah das ihre Partnerin anrief. "Ah, Fuck!" Murmelte sie "die Arbeit ruft. Aber glaub ja nicht das dass damit erledigt ist. Gib mir deine Nummer und ich melde mich  später wieder wenn du ausgeruht bist. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir."<br/>
Adora nickte nur leicht und kitzelte ihre Nummer auf ein Stück Papier und gab es ihr. </p><p>"Ich hab dich vermisst. Es hat gut getan dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte Adora als sie Catra an der Türe verabschiedete. Und Catras Herz machte einen Sprung in ihrer Brust bei den Worten. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Wir sehen uns nachher. Und jetzt gehe bitte schlafen, du sieht fürchterlich aus."<br/>
Adora kicherte leise, "So charmant wie immer, aber ich glaub da hast du wohl recht. Bis Später." Und mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Türe hinter sich. </p><p>Catra holte ihr Handy wieder aus der Taschen und begann Adoras Nummer einzuspeichern, anschließend scrollte sie durch ihre Kontakte und wählte die Nummer ihrer Partnerin.<br/>
"Hey Wildkatze, wo warst du? Du bist nicht zuhause und ich konnte dich nicht erreichen. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht....." "Hallo Skorpia," unterbrach Catra den redeschwall ihrer Kollegin "du hast mich vor nicht mal fünf Minuten angerufen, reg dich mal ab. Und woher weißt du schon wieder das ich nicht zuhause bin? Sag mir bitte nicht das du gerade schon wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis in meine Wohnung bist. Was hab ich dir über Grenzen gesagt? " Catra rollte mit den augen als eine panische Skorpia versuchte eine passable antwort zu stammeln. "Ach, vergiss es. Mach mir mal solange Frühstück, ich bin in 15 Minuten zuhause." </p><p> </p><p>Catras Gedanken kreisten als sie nach Hause fuhr, zwischen Erinnerungen von früher, von heute und was wohl nachher noch kommen würde mit den Informationen die sie gerade bekommen hat. Sechs Jahre hat sie Adora nicht gesehen, sechs Jahre die jeder von ihnen ein anderes Leben lebten.<br/>
Sechs Jahre Hölle, ohne die einzigste Frau die sie jemals geliebt hat.<br/>
"Warum habe ich ihr nie gestanden wie ich wirklich für sie empfinde?" Murmelte Sie betrübt während sie an einer roten Ampel stand. Den Kopf auf dem Lenkrad abgelegt. 'DÜÜÜÜTTT' ,der Verkehr hinter ihr wurde  langsam genervt als sie nicht merkte das die Ampel mittlerweile auf grün gewechselt hat. Sie kurbelte das Fenster runter und streckte ihren Arm weit raus als sie mit einem erhobenen Mittelfinger anfuhr. </p><p>Sie Sonne ging gerade auf als Catra zuhause ankam und Skorpia sie mit einer wuchtigen Umarmung empfing.<br/>
"Urrrgg, Was hab ich dir über persönlichen Freiraum gesagt?" Grummelte sie, als sie versuchte aus der Umarmung zu entkommen. "Sorry Wildkatze, hab ich Vergessen. Aber ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht, so wie du gesagt hast. Ich wusste nicht was du normal Frühstückst, deshalb hab ich einfach das gemacht was ich auch gerne morgens esse."<br/>
Auf dem Herd stand die größte Pfanne die sie ihr eigen nannte und darin eine riesen Portion Rührei mit Speck und Würstchen. Genug das Sie die nächsten drei Tage davon essen könnte. "Ughhh, hast du echt meinen halben Wocheneinkauf nur zum Frühstück machten genommen?" </p><p> </p><p>Nachdem sie sich schnell einen Kaffee gemacht hatte, aß sie ein paar bissen direkt aus der Pfanne und hörte ihrer Kollegin zu die ihr die ersten Einzelheiten ihres neuen Falls aufzähle, zu dem sie gleich fahren würden.<br/>
Ein Einbruch der anscheinend schief gelaufen ist. Die Frau tot, der Mann leicht verletzt. Mehr Informationen gabt es vorerst nicht. </p><p> </p><p>Am Tatort, in einem Nobelviertel der Stadt, angekommen machten sich die beiden gleich an die Arbeit. Die Kriminalechnikerin war bereits auch schon da.<br/>
"Hallo Entrapta" grüßte Catra die talentierte, aber leicht Autistische Wissenschaftlerin, als sie das Haus betrat. "Was hast du bis jetzt für uns?"<br/>
"Ein eingeschlagenes Fenster in der Küchentüre, die Frau wurde im Wohnzimmer mit 14 Stichen in die Brust getötet, das Messer stammt aus dem Messerblock aus der Küche, es sieht so aus als hätte die Frau den Einbrecher überrascht. Der Mann war anscheinend währenddessen im zweiten Stock und hat geschlafen. Bis er den Lärm hörte und dann den Täter in die Flucht schlug. Das hat zumindest der andere Polizist gesagt." Während dem sie die fakten aufzählen machte sie unbeirrt weiter mit dem sichern von Fingerabdrücken an irgend einem Beweismaterial.<br/>
"Danke Entrapta, was dagegen wenn ich mich umschaue?" Fragte Catra. "Nein, tobt euch aus. Ich hab soweit dann alle Spuren gesichert."<br/>
Catra machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und schaute sich die Türe an durch die der Täter herein gekommen sein soll. Sie stellte zerbrochenes Glas draußen vor der Türe fest. Dann fand sie den Messerblock in dem eines der Messer fehlte auf der Anrichte neben dem Herd, etwas versteckt hinter einer noch nicht ausgeräumtrn Einkaufstüte. 'Warum sollte der Einbrecher ein Messer aus der Küche mit nehmen wenn er die Frau im Wohnzimmer noch gar nicht bemerkt hat?  Und warum bricht jemand  in ein Haus ein wo beide Autos vor der Garage stehen und die Besitzer wohl zuhause sind?' Catra wurde stutzig, sie hatte schon eine gewisse Ahnung. </p><p>Ihr Verdacht erhärtete sich nach Gesprächen mit den Nachbarn, die von ständigen Streitereien zwischen dem Paar berichteten, so wie in dieser Nacht auch. </p><p>Am späten Nachmittag hatten Catra und Skorpia den Fall gelöst und den Ehemann verhaftet. Die Beweise die Entrapta ihnen zuvor brachte waren eindeutig und das Puzzle fügte sich zusammen. Die Geschichte des Ehemannes passte nicht zu den Fakten, das Glas der Küchentüre wurde von innen nach außen eingeschlagen. Die Schnittwunden an seiner rechten Hand passten nicht zu Abwehr, sondern zu Angriffsverletzungen und sei Blut war am Griff und nicht an der Klinge. Nach einem Verhör, mit einer nicht unbedingt gespielt bösen Catra, knickte er ein. Das Motiv, wie so oft in diesen Fällen, die Frau wollte die Scheidung von ihrem untreuen Ehemann. </p><p>Der Fall war gelöst und Catra konnte nur noch an Adora denken.<br/>
Sie wählte Ihren Kontakt und rief sie an. Nichts, das Handy war aus.<br/>
Nach einer halben Stunde des erfolglosen probieren, machte sich lamgsam Panik in Catra breit. 'FUCK! Ich hab ihr doch gesagt das ich mich bei ihr melden würde.' Dachte sie sich. Sie fasste einen Entschluss, verabschiedete sich schnell von Skorpia die noch mit dem Papierkram beschäftigt war und fuhr zurück zu Adoras Motel. </p><p>Sie stieg aus dem Auto und ging zu Adoras Zimmer. Als sie dort angekommen war stellte sie fest das die Türe nur angelehnt war. Angst und eine üble Vorahnung machte sich in ihren Knochen breit. Catra zog ihre Dienstwaffe und betrat vorsichtig das dunkle Zimmer, als sie das Licht an machte fand sie den Raum völlig zerwühlt vor. "Fuck, was ist den hier passiert?" Murmelte sie. Alles war im gesamten Zimmer verstreut, so als hätte jemand etwas gesucht, einige Möbel waren umgeworfen. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um, aber keine Spur von Adora.<br/>
Der blanke Horror packte sie als sie im Bad ein Blut verschmiertes Waschbecken vorfand. "FUCK, das darf jetzt doch nicht wahr sein."<br/>
Ein eiskalter schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anregungen und Kritik sind gerne gesehen. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Böses erwachen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra erhält Unterstützung von alten Freunden und einen neuen Hinweis der sie hoffentlich einen Schritt weiter bringt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😈😈😈😈😈</p><p>Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, aber ich wollte den Cliffhanger erhalten. </p><p>😈😈😈😈😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra war mittlerweile seit 32 stunden Wach und das zerte so langsam stark an ihren Nerven. Tausend Gedanken schossen Catra durch den Kopf. 'Hat uns jemand gesehen? Wurde ich verfolgt ohne das ich es merkte? Hab ich Adora in Gefahr gebracht? Haben sie Sie umgebracht? Ist das alles meine Schuld?' Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, sie stand kurz vor einer ausgewaschenen Panikattacke. Sie musste die Abwertsspirale stoppen. 'Adora braucht mich!' "Reis. dich. zusammen, Catra." Grummelte sie. "Halt dich an die Fakten." Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch bis sie wider halbwegs klar denken konnte. Sie schaute sich nach allem um das ihr irgendwie einen Hinweis geben könnte. Sie durchsuchte das ganze Zimmer und gerade als sie aufgeben wollte, fand sie einen Zigarettenstummel unter dem Bett. Catra zog ein paar Handschuhe aus ihrer Jackentasche und einen Beweismittelbeutel. Sie machte ein Bild mit ihrem Handy und nahm dann den stummel vorsichtig vom Boden. Es war eine Ausländische Marke und hier nur sehr schwer zu bekommen. 'Adora raucht nicht.' Dachte sich Catra. 'Zumindest hat sie damals nicht geraucht.' Sie tütete den Beweis ein und würde ihn nachher zu Entrapta bringen, zum analysieren. </p><p>Sie fand sonst keine weiteren Hinweise, aber sie musste in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas tun. Sie wollte gerade Skorpia anrufen, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein wie schlecht Sie Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann. Sie war einfach zu ehrlich. Und wenn Catra die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hätte, könne ein Polizeiaufgebot Adora tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr bringen. <br/>Ihre Gedanken begonnen wieder zu kreisen. 'Das FBI könnte vielleicht helfen.' dachte sie. <br/>Sie wählte die Nummer der hiesigen Dienststelle. "FBI Bright Moon, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Grüßte die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Hallo, mein Name ist Catra Weaver, ich bin Detektiv im BMPD. Ich muss unbedingt den Leiter der Sondertaskforce Menschenhandel sprechen. Es ist dringend." Erklärte sie. <br/>"Ein Moment, ich verbinde." Das elende Fahrstuhlgedüddel ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven als sie darauf wartete verbunden zu werden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging endlich jemand an das Telefon. "Mica King?" Tönte es durch die Leitung. "Hallo, mein Name ist Catra Weaver, ich bin Detektiv beim BMPD. Ich bin eine Freundin von Adora Grey. Ich war heute eigentlich mit ihr verabredet, aber als ich in ihrem Apartment ankam war die Türe offen und alles durchwülht. Ich weiß das sie für euch Arbeitet....." Catra wollte gerade den Sachverhalt weiter erklären als sie Rüde von dem Mann unterbrochen wurde. "Ich kenne keine Adora Grey. Sie sind hier falsch." *Tut, tut, tut, tut.* Er hat einfach aufgelegt. Catra tobte vor Wut, sie hätte am liebsten alles durch die Gegend geworfen, angefangen mit dem Handy in ihrer Hand. Aber sie riss sich zusammen, 'Adroa braucht mich.' "FUCK, was jetzt?" Fragte sie sich selbst. Ihre eigene Kollegin konnten ihr vorerst nicht helfen, das FBI WOLLTE ihr nicht helfen, also war sie wohl komplett auf sich gestellt. <br/>Sie hatte noch eine Idee, einen letzten Strohhalm an den sie sich klammerte. 'Hoffentlich ist die Nummer immer noch die Selbe.' Dachte sie sich als sie ihre Kontakte durchging. </p><p>"Glimmer Sparkels?" Catra rollte ein Stein vom Herzen als ihre ehemalige Kameradin ans Handy ging. "Hey Sparkel, hier ist Catra. Adora ist MIA, niemand kann oder will mir helfen sie zu finden. Kannst du und Arrowboy kommen? Ich brauche euch. Wie schnell könnt ihr in Bright Moon sein? Ich vermute ein Code Black." Catras stimmen überschlug sich fast. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle beinahe nicht mehr bändigen, sie war den Tränen nahe.  <br/>"Code Black sagst du? Wir sind in einer Stunden in BM. Wir bringen Sicherheitshalber mal unsere Spielsachen mit. Wo sollen wir uns treffen?" <br/>Catra gab ihr die Adresse ihres Apartments und legte auf. </p><p>Die Horde war eigentlich zu vorsichtig um so offensichtliche DNA spuren an einem Tatort zu hinterlassen, aber vielleicht ist Ihnen diesmal ein Fehler unterlaufen. Ein Versuch wäre es Wert. Am Gebäude der Kriminaltechnik angekommen, beilte sie sich um zu Entraptas Labor zu kommen. Sie hatte nur wenig zeit 'und Adora vielleicht gar keine mehr.' "Hey Entrapta, ich hab hier ein paar Proben die du bitte sofort untersuchen musst. Es ist sehr wichtig und sehr sehr dringend." Sagte sie als sie durch die Türe trat. "Oh, ok. Was für Proben und wie dringend? Fragte die Technikerin, als sie sich mit ihrem Büro Stuhl rasch umdrehte. Ihre beiden, langen, Lila Pigytails  waren ein starker Kontrast zu ihrem Weißen Laborkittel der für die kleine Frau eigentlich viel zu lang war. "Eine Zigarette, mehrere Haare und eine Blutprobe. Ich muss wissen ob Blut und Haare überein stimmen und von wem die Zigarette stammt. Am besten gestern. Wie lange brauchst du?" antwortete Catra. "Alles klar, ich brauche ca. eine Stunde. Willst du so lange warten oder soll ich dir die Ergebnisse auf dein Handy schicken?"  <br/>"Schick es mir bitte aufs Handy. Danke Entrapta, du bist die Beste. Ich schulde dir was." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Entrapta sofort an die Arbeit und Catra auf den Weg nach Hause. Glimmer und Bow würden jeden Moment bei ihr ankommen. </p><p>Als sie ihr Apartment erreichte, standen Glimmer und Bow tatsächlich schon vor ihrem Haus und warteten. Sie Parkte ihr Auto und lief schnell zu ihnen rüber. Und selbstverständlich mussten die beiden Catra mit einer  Gruppenumarmung empfangen, was denn sonst. Catra grummelte, aber sie mochte die beiden, auch wenn sie es niemals offen zugeben würde. <br/>"Lass mich raten Sparkel, dieser super maskuline PickUp gehört dir und nicht Arrowboy?" <br/>"Äh, hehe. Ja das ist meiner." Antwortete Glimmer etwas verlegen. Ein Ford F250 Raptor mit hohem Fahrwerk und riesigen Geländereifen, zwei Lightbars nach vorne am Dach und ein fetter Überrollbügel auf der Ladefläche. Alles komplett in Matt Schwarz gehalten  mit zwei roten Zierstreifen von vorne bis hinten. "Sehr.... Dezent." Kicherte Catra. <br/>"Wir haben vorsorglich das gazen Equipment mit gebracht. Du sagtest der Captain ist MIA und hat einen Code Black. Das heißt die kacke ist am dampfenden? " Schaltete Bow sich jetzt ein als er die hinter Türe des Trucks öffnete und ihr mehrere Koffer und Taschen zeigte. "Schutzwesten, Zwei Sturmgewehre, zwei Maschinenpistolen, mein Scharfschützengewehr, mehrere Pistolen, Munition und unsere Pyromanin hier, konnte es nicht lassen ganze fünf Kilogramm C4 mit zu bringen." Zählte er auf. "Hey besser dabei haben und nicht brauchen, als brauchen und nicht dabei haben." Schmollte Glimmer, als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. <br/> 'Was erwartet man auch von einer Waffen und Sprengstoff expertin?' dachte sie sich als sie wieder leicht kichern musste. <br/>"Wow, das ist ja genug um wieder in den Krieg zu ziehen. Wo habt ihr das eigentlich alles her?" Staunte Sie. "Nun, das ist der Vorteil wenn man ein erfolgreiches, Privates Sicherheitsunternehnen leitet." Antwortete Glimmer stolz. "Oh wow, Ok. Dann kommt erst mal mit rein ich erzähle euch alles was ich bis jetzt weiß." Sagte Catra. </p><p>Sie begann von ganz vorne, von da als sie Adora in dem Stripclup gesehen hat, über ihre Konfrontation auf dem Parkplatz und dem anschließenden Gespräch in ihrem Motel. Die Situation mit der Horde erwähnte sie auch. Während Bow und Glimmer sich an den Resten ihres Frühstücks bedienten, erzählte Catra weiter wie sie versucht hat Adora zu erreichen und wie sie dann ihr Zimmer vorgefunden hat. Von dem Blut und der Zigarette und das dass FBI sich dumm stellt. Die Beiden hörten aufmerksam zu und schätzten die Lage genau so ein wie Catra, als ein brummen ihre Unterhaltung unterbrach.</p><p>Es war die SMS auf die Sie die ganze Zeit ungeduldig gewartet hatte. </p><p>*Entrapta: </p><p>Hey Catra, hier deine Ergebnisse: Haare und Blut stimmen nicht überein. Keine Treffer im System. Auch die DNA der Zigarette passt nicht mit den anderen beiden zusammen. Die DNA auf der Kippe gehört zu einem Schläger, der nach den Akten öfter die Drecksarbeit für die Horde macht. Sein Name ist Rogelio Lizzard. Er wohnt 1213 Backwater Street, Wohnung 6B.<br/>Sag bescheid wenn ich noch was für dich tun kann. </p><p>PS. Und als Gegenleistung, kommen Skorpia UND DU endlich mal wieder zu meinem Filme Abend. ;p *</p><p> </p><p>*Catra:</p><p>Danke Entrapta. Und werden wir machen, ein Gefallen ist ein Gefallen. </p><p>PS. Kannst du ein Handy Orten und sehen wenn es wieder eingeschaltet wird? Die Nummer wäre 01237625560  *</p><p> </p><p>*Entrapta:</p><p>Das ist absolut illegal.....aber dann macht es ja erst richtig Spaß. ;p <br/>Ich melde mich. * </p><p> </p><p>Diese Informationen waren Gold wert. Nicht nur das sie jetzt einen echten Anhaltspunkt hatten an dem sie Ansetzen könnten. Sondern wenn das Blut am Waschbecken nicht mit den Haaren von Adoras Haarbürste übereinstimmt, dann muss es von jemandem anderen sein. </p><p> </p><p>Die drei verließen Catras Apartment und machten sich in Catras Crown Victoria auf den Weg zu der Adresse die Entrapta ihnen gegeben hatte. Glimmer protestierte zwar etwas, das sie nicht ihren Pick Up nehmen durfte, aber der war nunmal wirklich viel zu auffällig. Und Catra protestierte ebenfalls als Bow Sie auf den Beifahrersitz verbrannte und sich selber ans Steuer setzte, "Du bist gerade viel zu erschöpft um dich fahren zu lassen. Ruhe dich ein wenig aus bis wir da sind." <br/>Catra seufzte zwar, aber tat was ihr gesagt wurde und schloss die Augen während der Fahrt um sich ein wenig aus zu ruhen. Die Adresse war gut 45 Minuten weit entfernt, in einem herunter gekommenen Außenbezirk der Stadt. </p><p> </p><p>Sie gingen die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock und fanden eine Türe an der die besagte 6B stand. Catra trat Wutentbrannt die Türe ein als sie sich ausmalte was dieser Bastard für Grausamkeiten mir IHRER Adora angestellt haben könnte. <br/>Sie betrat das schäbige Zimmer mit gezogener Waffe und durchsuchte den ersten Raum nach potentiellen Angreifern. Glimmer und Bow folgten ihr, ebenfalls mit gezogenen Pistolen in ihren Händen. <br/>Das Zimmer war so spartanisch eingerichtet wie das Motel Zimmer von Adora. Und genau so heruntergekommen. Nur mit mehr Räumen. <br/>Sie durchsuchten Raum für Raum bis Catra am Badezimmer angekommen war. Mit einer schnellen bewegung riss sie die Türe auf und erstarrte vor Schreck und Panik. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden plötzlich Realität. Vor der Blut verschmierten Badewanne lag ein lebloser, blasser Körper einer Frau mit Blonden Haaren in einer riesengroßen, roten Pfütze. Sie war nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet, das Gesicht so mit Blut und Haarsträhnen bedeckt das man nicht erkenne konnte wer es eigentlich war. "A..ADORAAA?" Catra schrie aus voller Lunge. Sie brach in Hysterisches schluchtzen und weinen aus, als sie sich vollkommen entsetzt auf die Knie fallen ließ und den kalten, leblosen Körper aufhob und ganz fest an ihre Brust drückte. Mit ihrer anderen Hand drückte sie Adoras Kopf ganz fest gegen ihre Schulter.</p><p>"Catra?" rief eine Stimme, so stark gedämpft das sie es beinahe nicht hörte.<br/>Aber Catra wollte nichts hören, wollte nichts sehen und am liebsten jetzt Sterben. </p><p> </p><p>"CATRA?" Diesmal war die stimme etwas lauter und klarer. </p><p> </p><p>"CATRA, HÖRST DU MICH?" Jetzt hörte sie die Stimme laut wie Kirchenglocken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Freunde, musste sein 😈. Aber keine Panik, das vierte Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Der Teufel höchst selbst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra, Glimmer und Bow treffen auf einen alten Bekannten und erhalten unerwartete Unterstützung</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Richtung in die es jetzt so langsam gehen wird.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Catra, wach auf! Was ist los?" Glimmer rüttelte sie von der Rückbank aus, aus ihrem Alptraum. <br/>"Hey Catra, komm zu dir." rief sie erneut. <br/>Catra schaute sich panisch um, nicht wissend wo sie ist und was passiert ist. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die auf einmal nicht mehr mit Blut verschmiert waren. Sie realisierte das sie geträumt hat. Für eine Sekunde war sie erleichtert, als sie ihre Emotionen aber nicht mehr bändigen konnte brach sie in fürchterliches weinen aus. <br/>Glimmer und Bow schauten Sie besorgt an und Bow entschied sich auf den nächstgelegenen Parkplatz zu fahren. Glimmer redete solange sanft auf Catra ein und streichelte ihre Schulter so gut sie konnte. </p><p>Ihre Dämonen hatten Sie immer noch fest in ihrem Griff als Glimmer die Beifahrertüre öffnete um sie zu beruhigen. "Catra? Es war nur ein Traum. Es wird alles gut. Beruige dich, wir sind hier. Wir helfen dir, aber in diesem Zustand kannst du Adora nicht helfen. Du musst dich zusammen reißen. Alles wird gut, wir finden Sie."  Sie kniete vor der offenen Türe um auf Catras Augenhöhe zu sein und streichelte sanft ihre Bein. Bow stand hinter ihr mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.</p><p>'Zeige niemals das du verletzlich bist, niemandem!' Catras Panik und Trauer wandelte sich langsam zu Wut, Hass und Zorn. Das sie ihre verletzlichkeit zeigte, das sie nicht Stärker war, das sie unfähig war Adora zu beschützen, darauf das es jemand wagte IHRER Adora etwas anzutun. <br/>Es waren andere Dämonen die jetzt von ihr besitz ergriffen, aber mit diesen hat sie schon oft getanzt. Diese konnte sie halbwegs kontrollieren, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Doch wenn die Dämonen die volle Kontrolle übernehmen würden, konnte es sehr hässlich werden. Aber sie waren eine starke Energiequelle, eine Triebfeder die sie bis zum Anschlag aufziehen konnte und die Sie fokussierte, auf das eine Ziel das sie gerade hatte, Adora zu finden. <br/>Catra atmete einmal tief durch und wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen. <br/>Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich und in ihren Augen brannte ein feuriger Blick. So als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt oder sie hätte eine andere Persönlichkeit angenommen. Der Teufel höchst selbst wäre bei diesem furchterregenden Blick in Ehrfurcht zurück gewichen. <br/>"Es geht mir gut. Können wir jetzt weiter?" frgte sie mit einer eiskalten, kratzigen Stimme. <br/>Glimmer und Bow schauten sich kurz an und wollten zuerst etwas sagen, aber sie hatten keine Zeit für Therapiesitzungen. Vorallem nicht mit einer wütenden Catra, sie wussten was passiert wenn man sie in diesem Zustand weiter reizen würde.<br/> Sie hatten einmal, vor vielen Jahren, eine in Raserei geratene Catra mit erlebt. Ein betrunkener Typ versuchte Adora aggressiv an zu flirten, als sie auf einem Heimaturlaub in einer Bar waren. Catra verscheuchte den Betrunkenen zwar zuerst, aber als er mit fünf seiner ebenso besoffenen Kumpel zurück kam und sie Adora unsanft anfassten, schnappte Catra in einen ähnlichen Zustand. Bevor einer der drei Freunde überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Catra alle sechs Männer Krankenhausreif geprügelt. <br/>Die Polizei entschied relativ schnell, das es ein extremer Fall von Selbstverteidigung war und verhaftet stattdessen die sechs Männer. <br/>Auch wenn sie nicht glauben konnten das eine 1,56 Meter große Frau so verheerende Auswirkungen haben könnte, die Bänder der Überwachungskammers bewiesen das Gegenteil.</p><p>"Bist du sicher?" Fragte Bow als er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich leicht hinter Glimmer beugte um Catra besser zu sehen. <br/>"Ja, und jetzt los. Desto schneller wir bei dem Typ waren, desto schneller können wir Adora helfen." Catra versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen um ihre Wut vor ihren Freunden zu vertuschen. <br/>"Nagut, dann los. Wir sind sowieso nur ein paar Minuten entfernt." Sagte Glimmer als sie die Beifahrertüre schloss und selber wieder hinten einstieg. Bow beilte sich um wieder hinter das Steuer zu kommen und an die gewünschte Adresse zu fahren. </p><p> </p><p>Bow Parkte das Auto in einer schmalen Seitenstraßsche gegenüber des Hauses in das sie wollen. Es wurde bereits dunkel und die Dunkelheit bot ihnen einen gewissen Schutz davor entdeckt zu werden. Sie schauten sich nach allen Richtungen um, um sicher zu gehen das sie nicht gesehen oder beobachtet wurden. Sie machten sich auf den Weg über die Straße und zu dem Hauseingang. An der Türe angekommen machten sich Bow sofort an die Arbeit das Schloss mit einem Dietrich zu öffnen und dank seines geschicks und des schlechten Schlosses geschuldet, brauchte er nur Sekunden. Die drei machten sich auf die Suche nach der richtigen Wohnung. Im dritten Stock wurden sie dann endlich fündig. </p><p>"Hör zu Cartra, wir wissen noch nicht was der Typ mit Adoras verschwinden zu tun hat, also halte dich vorerst zurück. Wir werden keine unschuldigen verletzen. Vielleicht hat er nichts mit der Geschicht am Hut. Hast du mich Verstanden."  zischte Glimmer in einem leisen flüstern Catra an. <br/>"Ja ja," Catra tolle mit den Augen. <br/>"Wir versuchen es erst mit Reden bevor wir die schweren Geschütze auffahren." Ermahnte Bow Sie nochmal als er an der Türe klopfte. </p><p>Ein großer Mann mit Glatze öffnete die Türe, seine Arme und sein Hals waren flächendeckend mit grünen Reptilien schuppen Tattoowiert, es wirkte so das er am ganzen Körper so dekoriert war. Und erlich gesagt hatte er wirklich das Erscheinungsbild einer Echse. <br/>"Hallo, wir würden gerne mit Ihnen....." begann Bow, doch wurde von Catra unterbrochen die ihn mit ihrer Waffe in der Hand aus dem Weg schuppste und sie Rogelio direkt ins Gesicht hielt und ihn unsanft zurück in die Wohnung drängte. <br/>"WO IST SIE? WAS HAST DU KRÖTE MIT IHR GEMACHT?" schrie Sie in ihn an als sie ihm die Pistole noch härter ins Gesicht drückte. Er schaute Sie nur verdutzt mit großen Augen an, dann schaute er zu Glimmer und Bow und dann wieder zurück zu Catra die ihn mit ihre freien Hand jetzt am Kragen packte. Sie war gerade eine Furcht einflößende, dämonische Erscheinung, vor Wut und Hass beinahe schäumend. "Ich habe gefragt, WO IST SIE?" wiederholte Sie sich. <br/>"Beruhige dich bitte, lass ihn erst mal zu Wort kommen." Schritt Bow beschwichtigent ein. "Wir haben beweise gefunden das Sie sich vor kurzem in einer Wohnung aufhielten, in der sie normal nichts zu suchen hätten. Wir suchen eine Freundin die verschwunden ist. Groß, Blond, gut trainiert mit strahlend blauen Augen, klickt da etwas?"  hakte sich Glimmer jetzt mit ein, nachdem sie die Türe schloss. Sie wollte Adoras Namen nicht direkt Preis geben falls er tatsächlich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Seine Verbindung zur Horde könnte so aber trotzdem ein Problem für sie oder Adora werden. Rogelio hatte bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt. "Schau ihr ins Gesicht, sie versteht gerade keinen Spaß. Sag uns was du über die Frau weißt und was du mit ihr zu tun hast. Sonst können wir für nichts garantieren." setzte Glimmer nach. <br/>"I..ich.... ich kann nicht. Sie werden Ihn sonst Töten." seine Stimme war mehr ein leises grollen. Catra wusste sofort das seine Antwort eine indirekte Bestätigung ihrer schlimmsten Alpträume war. <br/>"Was glaubst du was ICH mit dir machen werde, wenn du nicht redest." Grollte Sie. "WAS DU MIT MIR MACHST IST MIR EGAL. Sie werden Ihn Töten nicht mich." Catra wollte gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich die Türe hinter ihnen auf ging. " Liebling ich bin zuha.... was ist denn hier los?" sagte eine komisch vertraute Stimme. Alle drehten sich zu dem Mann um der gerade die Wohnung betreten hatte. "Kyle?" fragten Catra, Glimmer und Bow in einer Stimme. "Leute was macht ihr den hier? Und Catra? Warum bedrohst du meinen Freund mit einer Waffe?".<br/>Kyle war damals ein nervend tollpatschiger Zeitgenosse, der ständig alles vermasselt und ständig zur Bestrafung Latrienendienst hatte,  aber er war immer freundlich und hilfsbereit zu jedem. Auserdem war er großartig im schlichten von Streitereien, selbst die härtesten Soldaten akzeptieren seien Kompromiss Vorschläge. Sie alle mochten ihn irgendwie. <br/>Catra nahm langsam die Waffe aus Rogelios Gesicht behielt sie aber in der Hand nur für den Fall der Fälle.</p><p>Bow erklärte Kyle die gesamte Situation und hoffe das er Rogelio, für sein eigenes Wohl, dazu bringen könnte ihnen zu sagen wo er Adora hin gebracht hat. Catra schaute der ganzen Konversation mit knirschenden Zähnen zu. 'Adora hat vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit.' <br/>"Sie erpressen ihn seit über einem Jahr, das er für sie die Drecksarbeit macht. Sie drohen damit mir fürchterliche Dinge an zu tun wenn er nicht macht was sie sagen. Wir haben leider keine andere Wahl." seufzte Kyle nach dem er sich alles angehört hatte. <br/>"Was ist wenn wir die Umstände ändern? Ihr könntet gegen die Horde Aussagen und in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen werden." <br/>"Ha, und wer sollte uns schon helfen? Ich bin nur ein Schläger. Ein Mann für die scheiße für die sich die Horde zu schade ist." grollte Rogellio jetzt etwas gesprächiger.  "Und wenn ich jemanden kenne der das trotzdem vielleicht macht?" fragte Catra mit ernster miene. "Wenn ihr uns wirklich helfen könnt, werden wir euch alles sagen was wir wissen." Versicherte Kyle zögerlich. <br/>Catra rollte mit den Augen und holte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. </p><p>"Agent Mica King?." antwortete die tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.<br/>"Hör zu du Arschloch wenn du nochmal auflegtst bevor ich alles erzählt habe, werde ich richtig Sauer." grollte Catra in ihr Telefon. Am andern Ende hörte sie den Agent nur einmal schwer schlucken. Ihre Tonlage war definitiv unmissverständlich. <br/>"Mein Name ist Catra Weaver, ich bin Detektiv im BMPD, und aktuell bin ich auf der Suche nach meiner Freundin Adora Grey. Auch OHNE Ihre Hilfe habe ich mittlerweile herausgefunden das sie tatsächlich von der Horde verschleppt wurde. Ich habe den Mann gefunden der Sie und noch ein Mädchen von ihr Zuhause entführt hat. Er und sein Freund werden erpresst und wollen erst sagen wo er sie hin bringen musste, wenn sie in das Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen werden. Zusätzlich wollen beide gegen die Horde Aussagen." Der scharfe Blick der sie den beiden zu warf, brachte beide dazu fanatisch mit dem Kopf zu nicken. </p><p>Eine schneidente Stille lag in dem Raum, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte bis ein räuspern am anderen Ende der Leitung das Schweigen brach. Catra stellte das Handy auf Lautsprecher, so das die anderen auch mit hören konnten.<br/>"Ok, wenn die beiden wirklich zum auffinden von Agent Grey beitragen und gegen die Horde Aussagen, werde ich alles in meiner Macht tun um sie ins ZSP aufzunehmen. ABER wenn sie mich anlügen oder ihre Meinung ändern sollten, fällt das sofort vom Tisch." Catra nickte in Zustimmung. "Ich werde mich sofort mit einem Einsatzteam bereit machen und sobald wir wissen wo Sie festgehalten wird treffen wir uns und schlagen los."  Sie schaute wartend mit einer erhobenen Augenbrauen zu Rogelio. "Ich musste sie und das Mädchen zur Fright Zone bringen und dort Hordak übergeben." grummelte er. "Haben sie das gehört? Sie sollte in der Fright Zone sein. Wir sind in einer Stunde vor Ort." bestätigte Catra nochmal. "Alles klar, wir werden auch ca eine Stunde brauchen. Wir treffen uns vor Ort. Die Beiden Zeugen sollen sofort zum FBI kommen, einer meiner Agents wird sie empfangen und ihre Aussagen aufnehmen." Mit diesen Worten legte er auf. </p><p> </p><p>Eine Stunde später traffen sie fast zeitgleich mit dem FBI am Stripclup ein, sie waren nur ein paar Minuten früher da. Sie blieben etwas abgelegen hinter dem ersten Häuserblock um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die drei standen hinter ihrem Auto am Kofferraum und rüsteten sich mit Schutzwesten und Waffen aus. Catra und Glimmer schnappten sich jeweils eine MP7 und Bow griff zu einer HK416, auf allen Waffen waren Schalldämpfer und Laserpointer montiert. <br/>Agent King, der ebenfalls bereits mit einer Schutzweste auf der in gelben Buchstaben FBI stand, ausgerüstet war, kam lamgsam zu ihnen gelaufen. <br/>"Wenn ich die Stimme richtig dem Gesichtsausdruck zu ordne, müssten Sie dann wohl Detektiv Weaver sein?"  sagte er als er Catra anschaute, die gerade ein volles Magazin in ihre Waffe einlegen und durch lud. <br/>Die Wut stand ihr immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ja, ich bin Catra Weaver, und sie sind ein Arschloch. Hätten sie mir beim ersten Anruf nur eine Minute länger zugehört, könnten wir jetzt schon viel weiter sein." grollte sie verärgert, bedrohlich genug das Agent King ein paar Schritte zurück wich. Sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck wich und er fing wieder an zu reden. "Nun, nach ihrem Anruf war ich selbstverständlich nicht untätig. Ich habe sofort alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt die mir zur Verfügung standen. Ich habe ihren Partner zum Beispiel sofort zu ihrer Wohnung geschickt.<br/>Ich konnte einem unbekannten Anrufer aber definitiv keine Informationen über eine Aktive Undercover Agentin Preis geben. Geschweige denn irgendwie bestätigen das ich sie kenne oder das sie für uns Arbeitet." er versuchte möglichst beschwichtigent zu antworten. <br/>"Nichts desto trotz sind wir jetzt hier und ich möchte mich dafür bedanken das sie uns Helfen unsere Agentin wieder zu bekommen. <br/>So wie ich das sehe sind sie ja schon bestens ausgerüstet. Darf ich fragen ob das hier alles auch legal ist?" Fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Carta wollte gerade loslegen, als Glimmer Sie unterbrach und ihre Dokumente aus einer der Taschen holte und Agent King unter die Nase hielt. "Wir sind die Geschäftsführer von 'GlimmBow Security International', wir haben alle Genehmigungen und Catra ist unsere Klientin. Als aktive Polizeibeamtin im Dienste des BMPD ist es uns und ihr erlaubt auf diese Ausrüstung zu zu greifen. Und nur um es klar zu stellen, stellen sie sich niemals zwischen uns und Adora, vor allem nicht zwischen Catra und Adora. Verstanden?" Jetzt war es Glimmer die einen bösen Blick aufsetzte. "Wir sind bereit. Ist ihr Team auch bald mal so weit. Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet." setzte sie nach. Agent King nickte nur und signalisierte seinem Team das er gleich los gehen würde. </p><p>Die Acht anderen FBI Agenten machten sich, angeführt von Agent King und den drei Freunden auf den Weg in richtig des Stripclups. Es war einer Stunde bevor er öffen würde, also stand zur Zeit noch keine Security vor der Türe. Aufgrund der ungewissen Lage im inneren, entschieden sie sich zunächst für einen Leisen Zugriff. Die eine Hälfte des Teams machte sich an der Hintertüre bereit, während Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Agent King und noch zwei seiner Männer sich an der Vorder Türe positionierten. Bow brach wieder im Hand umdrehen das Schloss der Eingangstüre auf, und Agent King gab über Funk dem zweiten Team den Befehl zum Zugriff. Catra war die erste die den Dunklen Hauptraum mit der Bühne und der Bar betrat, die anderen folgten ihr. Der Raum war dunkel und nur durch die rote Ambiente Beleuchtung der Bühne leicht beleuchtet. Die Stühle und Tische, die sonst immer mit Menschen besetzt sind, waren jetzt gespenstisch leer. <br/>Einer der FBI Agenten drohte einem Barkeeper mit vorgehaltener Waffe, der gerade aus einem Versorgungsraum hinter der Bar kam, leise zu sein bevor er ihn mit Handschellen fest setzte. <br/>Sie sicherten dann den Rest des Hauptraums, mit dem zweiten Team das gerade durch den Eingang von der anderen Seite herein kam, bevor sich Catra und die anderen in Richtung des Backstagebereichs machten. <br/>Sie hatten bereits ein paar der Angestellten leise überwälltigt und verhaftet, als eine der Frauen plötzlich in Hysterisches Geschrei ausbrach. 'So viel zum Thema Leiser Zugriff' dachte sich Catra, als eine Türe regelrecht aufgeschmettert wurde und der selbe Mann der Catra am Tag zuvor so dämlich angemacht hat eine Waffe auf sie richtete. "Hände hoch, BMPD!" schrie sie in an. "Fuck y-" PENG, PENG. Catra war schneller als er und erschoss ihn mit zwei Treffern direkt in die Brust. Jetzt waren wirklich auch die letzten von Hordaks Schergen alarmiert. Auf dem Weg zum Büro von Hordak traffen Sie auf mehrere, weitere bewaffnete Männer die sich alle nicht verhaften lassen wollten und so erschossen werden mussten. Anscheinend war zu sterben für sie die bessere Wahl, als vor Gericht gestellt zu werden. </p><p>"Das hier müsste Hordaks Büro sein." stellte Glimmer fest. "Wenn Adora hier ist, sollte sie in diesem Raum sein. Auf drei brechen wir die Türe auf. 1. 2.  3." <br/>Mit einem Kräftigen Tritt, riss Glimmer quasi die gesamte Türe aus der Verankerung und ging, in einer Drehung um die eigen Achse, sofort aus der Schussbahn um Catra den Weg frei zu machen. <br/>Im selben Moment in dem Glimmer aus dem Weg ging, verschaffte sich Catra mit ihrer erhobenen MP7 Zutritt zu dem Raum. Das Büro war recht groß und voll mit Aktenschschränken und Regalen an den Wänden. Vor dem großen Schreibtisch am Ende des Raumes sah Catra endlich das Ziel ihrer ganzen Bemühungen. <br/>"Adora!" schrie sie. "Ca-Catra?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, beinahe schon ohnmächtig von der Tortur. Adora war mit den Armen hinter ihrem Rücken auf einen Stuhl gefesselt, ihre Füße waren mit Klebeband ebenfalls an den Beinen des Stuhles befestigt. Ihr Gesicht war vom Blut einer großen Platzwunde an ihrer Schläfe überströhmt. Ihre ursprünglich weiße Bluse war aufgerissen und von Blut getränk. Ihr  gesamter Körper war mit Wunden und Hämatomen übersäht und direkt auf ihrer Brust waren vier tiefe, geradlinige, blutende Schnitte in Form eines Herz. Hinter ihr verseckte sich Hordak der ihr das Messer an den Hals hielt, mit dem er sie wohl bis gerade eben noch gefoltert hat. <br/> "Keiner bewegt sich, oder ich Schlitze dieser Schlampe die Kehle durch." <br/>drohte er. <br/>"Lass Sie sofort frei, oder du bist Tod." drohte Catra zurück. <br/>"Ich Schlitz ihr die Kehle auf, du scheiß Fotze. Verpisst euch oder SIE ist Tod." Schrie er zurück. Doch er machte eine, für sich fatalen Fehler, er streckte seien Kopf ein Stück zu weit hinter Adoras hervor und Catra nutzte die Chance sofort. PENG. Ein sauberer Schuss traf ihn direkt zwischen die Augen, noch bevor er auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte Adora weiter zu verletzen. Mit einem dumpfen Ton schlug sein lebloser Körper auf dem Boden auf , neben ihm das Messer mit einem metallischen klirren. <br/>Catra lies ihere Waffe fallen und rannt sofort zu Adora um sie von ihren fesseln zu befreien. "Adora, ich bin da. Alles wird gut. Halte durch, ein Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs. Ich bin da." versuchte sie sie bei Bewußtsein zu halten und zu beruhigen. "Ca- Catra? Er wollte mir das Herz heraus schneiden." fing sie an zu schluchtsen. "Schhhh, alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin da. Niemand wird dir mehr weh tun. Bleib bei mir. Bitte, bleib." flehte sie. <br/>Adora verlor das Bewußtsein, ihre Atmung wurde immer schwächer und schwächer, bis ......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Für alle die bis hier  her gelesen haben, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Erinnerungen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora erinnert sich an einiges aus der Vergangenheit während eine Stimme immer wieder ihre Gedanken unterbricht und neue aufkommen lässt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dies sind Adoras Erinnerungen und wir sind ihr imaginäres Publikum dem sie ihre Geschichte erzählt. <br/>Ich habe noch nie in First person view geschrieben und ich hoffe es ist nicht all zu schlimm. 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hy, ich bin Adora. Und wer bist du?" Fragte ich mit einem Lächeln als eine Brünette Frau mit den schönsten Augen die ich je gesehen habe , eines beinahe golden, das ander tief Himmel blau, das Zimmer der Baracke betrat.<br/>"Hallo, mein Name ist Catra. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Stammelte Sie mit weiten Augen. 'Wow, ist die süß.' dachte ich mir.<br/>"Ich wurde diesem Zimmer zugeteilt. Welches der Betten ist noch frei?" fragte sie zögerlich . "Wir beiden sind die ersten hier. Ich bin auch gerade erst angekommen. Wir können uns unsere Betten also noch selber aussuchen. Ich persönlich würde mir das untere Bett in der Nische da hinten aussuchen. Da hat man wenigstens ein bißchen Sichtschutz vor den anderen. Es ist ein Stockbett, du könntest dir das odere nehmen wenn du möchtest." bot ich ihr an, als ich auf die Nische in dem L-förmigen Raum deutete. Die Raumaufteilung in dem vier-Bett Zimmer war dem angeschlossen Badezimmer geschuldet. Ein vorzug in einem Frauen Quartier, im Gegensatz zu den Sammelduschen der Männer. <br/>"Warum nicht?" Antwortete Sie mit einem Schulterzucken und begann ihre Sachen in ihren Spind einzuräumen. 'Warum wird mir so warm wenn ich sie anschaue?' Dachte ich mir. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora, bitte wach auf."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahhhh Man, was für ein harter Tag. Wenn ich noch eine Liegestützte machen muss, breche ich zusammen und schlafe ein." Raunzte Catra als sie sich quer auf mein Bett fallen ließ. <br/>"Das ist halt Grundausbildung. Was hast du erwartet?" Kicherte ich als ich mich neben Catra legte. "Mehr Kämpfen und Aktion, wie Knochen hartes Workout." klagte sie. "Der Weg um ein Special Forces zu werden ist nunmal hart. Aber nach dem wir die Grundausbildung nächste Woche geschafft haben, kommt danach endlich das richtige Kampftraining." Antwortete ich ihr mit einem Lächeln. Ich konnte selber das neue Training nicht abwarten, wenn ich ehrlich war. <br/>"Hey Adora, jetzt wo wir so gute Freundinnen sind, kann ich dir was erzählen?" wechselte Catra das Thema. <br/>"Klar, du darfst mir alles erzählen." <br/>"Das fällt mir jetzt nicht leicht und du bist die erste der ich das überhaubt erzähle, aber irgendwie habe ich das gefühl ich könnte es dir anvertrauen." Catra setzte sich auf und robbte an die Wand bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und ihre Knie mit den Armen an ihre Brust zog. <br/>"Oh, ok." Ich spürte den ernst in Catras stimme und lehnte mich auch zurück an die Wand neben sie.   <br/>Sie seufzte und schaute mich mit beinahe angst erfüllten Blick an. <br/>"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es richtig ausdrücken soll. Ich...ich war noch nie an Männern interessiert. Und ich habe eigentlich sehr früh gemerkt das ich Mädchen lieber mag."  "Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich völlig ahnungslos. <br/>"Uhgg Adora, ich bin Lesbisch."  raunzte Catra Augen rollend. <br/>"Oh. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich kenne mich mit sowas leider nicht aus. Ich hatte noch nie für jemanden irgendwelche Gefühle. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Gestannd ich ihr als ich deprimiert und mit Schuldgefühlen die Schultern hängen ließ.<br/>"Uhgg Adora, du hast nichts gesagt für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Du bist einfach nur so offensichtlich Naive, das ich nicht weiß ob es Süß oder nervend ist." Lächelte Catra mich an, als sie mein Gesicht mit einem Finger unter meinem Kinn in ihren Blick zwang. Ich lächelte leicht bei den Worten und dem Blick in Catras Augen. Es fühlte sich warm an und irgendwie 'richtig'. Ich konnte das Vertrauen spüren das das andere Mädchen in mich hatte und ich wollte dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen.<br/>"Ich danke dir. Ich meine das du mir das anvertraut hast. Ich möchte dich unterstützen wo ich nur kann. Du bist meine beste Freundin und nichts auf der Welt kann das ändern. Ich werde immer zu dir stehen. " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bitte komm zu mir zurück, ich brauche dich."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Wildcat wach auf." <br/>"Mhhhmmmm, noch fünf Minuten" <br/>"Nichts da, wir müssen jetzt aufstehen. Die Frühstücks Ausgabe schließt in 15 Minuten. Und dann müssen wir zum Dienst. Ich will nicht in der ersten Woche, im ersten Einsatz zu spät kommen."<br/> "Ughhh, warum bist du nur so ein Morgenmensch? Ich fühle mich wie gerädert." Catra streckte sich auf meinem Bett aus und begann sich lagsam aufzusetzen. Ich saß bereits angezogen neben ihr und begrüßte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. <br/>"Das kommt davon wenn man sich nachts in mein Zelt schleicht um Stunden lang zu quatschen bis man nebeneinander auf einem viel zu kleinen Bett einschläft. Schon wieder." Kicherte ich. "Und jetzt zieh dich an, ich bin am verhungern. Ich will aber nicht ohne dich zum Frühstücken." <br/>"Ok, ok ich bin ja schon wach. Nicht das du mir noch verhungerst. Das wäre zu schade." Kicherte Catra, als sie sich ihre Hose und ihre Stiefel anzog. </p>
<p>Ich liebe dieses kranzige Kichern, dabei wurde mir immer warm ums Herz. Vom ersten Tag an verstanden wir uns perfekt und wir wurden schnell die besten Freundinnen. Nichts und niemand konnte uns trennen oder sich zwischen uns stellen. Wir hatten keine Geheimnisse vor einander. Catra erzählte mir von ihrer schweren Kindheit mit ihrer "schwierigen" Mutter, wie sie es nannte. Und ich erzähle ihr wie ich ganz alleine in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen bin, bis meine Großmutter Razz, mich im Alter von sechzehn Jahren gefunden und dann großgezogen hat. Wir wussten alles von einander. <br/>Catra hat sich nach langem Zuspruch von mir gestern dazu entschlossen sich vor dem Rest unserer Einheit zu Outen und wir verbrachten die ganze Nacht damit darüber zu sprechen. Catra war so glücklich das ihr wirklich ALLE positiv gegenüber standen. Sie wirkte als wäre eine riesen last von ihren Schultern gefallen und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben musste sie sich nicht mehr versteckten oder verstellen. Es machte mich so glücklich sie so fröhlich zu sehen.</p>
<p>"Und? Wie fühlst du dich heute morgen, nach deinem gestrigen Tag?" Fragte ich sie als wir das stickige Zelt verließen und uns auf den sandigen Wegen in Richtung Kantine auf machten. <br/>"Gut, sehr gut sogar. Ich danke dir das du mich so unterstützt und ermutigt hast. Es fühlt sich gut an eine Freundin wie dich zu haben." 'Wurde sie gerade rot im Gesicht?'  "Dafür sind doch Freunde da." Grinste ich sie an. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora, ich flehe dich an, komm zurück zu mir"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Wildcat, ich hohle noch eine Runde drinks für uns. Willst du auch noch was?"  Fragte ich in die Runde am Tisch. Glimmer, Bow, Catra und ich hatten den ersten Einsatz hinter uns und wollten in einer Bar in Bright Moon feiern. <br/>"Klar, bringst du mir bitte einen Jacky mit?" Catra war schon leicht angetrunken, aber definitiv die Trink festeste von uns allen. Wir unterhielten uns stunden lang über alles und nichts. Über unsere Kameraden, die Einsätze die wir hatten und über die ungeschicklichkeit von Kyle, der dann immer zum Latrinen Dienst verdonnert wurde. Und wir hatten richtig Spaß. <br/>Ich machte mich auf den Weg an die Theke um unsere Bestellung aufzugeben. Der Barmann lächelte mich freundlich an während er unsere drinks fertig machte. Nach dem ich unsere Gläser entgegen nahm, wollte ich zurück zu meinen Freunden. Ich war schon fast am Tisch als mich ein total betrunkener Mann dumm von der Seite an machte. "Hey Schnecke, deine Augenfarbe passt perfekt zu meiner Bettwäsche. Komm mit zu mir und ich beweise es dir?"  Lullte er mich an. Ich war angewidert. <br/>"Lass mich in ruhe. Ich bin mit Freunden hier." gab ich ihm genervt zurück. <br/>"Hey, glaubst du Schlampe du wärst was besseres um mich abzuweisen? Das wirst du noch bereuen." herrschte er mich an und packte mich fest am Arm. <br/>Catra hat das anscheinend gesehen und stand beinahe sofort hinter ihm mit verschränkten Armen und einem wütenden Blick in ihren Augen. <br/>"Hey Arschloch, Die gehört mir. Also verpiss dich, bevor ich mich vergesse. Und fasse Sie nie wieder an. Verstanden?"  Catras Blick war furcht erregend und ich habe Sie noch nie so wütend gesehen. Der Typ machte sich bei Ihrem Anblick aus dem Staub und wir gingen gemeinsam zurück an unseren Tisch und setzten uns. Catra und ich nahmen unsere Plätze vorne an der halbrunden Bank der Sitznische ein. Sie saß mir gegenüber, während Bow und Glimmer an der Rückseite an der Wand zwischen uns saßen.<br/>"Was für ein Arschloch, und was soll das bedeuten 'Das würde ich noch bereuen'? Was glaubt der wer er ist?" fing ich an zu schimpfen. "Und danke Wildcat das du mir zu Hilfe geeilt bist. Das war wirklich süß von dir."<br/>"Gern geschehen, aber ich bin NICHT Süß." Und ob sie süß ist, vorallem wenn sie Schmollt. <br/>Wir wendeten uns wieder unserer ursprünglichen unter Haltung zu bis nach ein paar Minuten der gleiche Typ mit seinen ebenfalls besoffenen Kumpel zurück kam. <br/>"Ich hab doch gesagt das es dir noch leid tun wird mich so abblitzen zu lassen." Lallte er mich blöd an, während seine Freunde uns an unserem Tisch regelrecht bedrängen. "Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir." Ich schaute ihn völlig perplex an als er mich grob am Arm packte und mich von meinem Platz zerren wollte. "AUA, lass mich..." ich konnte meinen Satz gar nicht mehr beenden, so schnell ist Catra ihm mit beiden Fäusten vorran ins Gesicht gesprungen und ließ mehrere Zähne durch den Raum fliegen. Durch die Wucht ihres Schlages ging er direkt zu Boden und schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf. Der Rest seiner Freunde stürzten sich jetzt regelrecht auf Catra. <br/>Sie Sprang dem ersten ankommenden Gegner mit de Ellenbogen an den Hals und warf in ebenfalls auf den Boden. Im selben Moment benutzte sie ihn quasi als Sprungbrett und schwang mit ihren Kampfstiefeln voran den beiden nächsten direkt ins Gesicht. Sie landete mit dem Rücken voran auf dem zweiten angreifer und rammte ihren Ellenbogen in seine Rippen und brach einige davon wie Streichhölzer. Mit einem Satz war sie wieder auf dem Beinen als die beiden letzten auf sie zu stürmten. Der erste fing sich einen starken linken Haken direkt gegen sein Kinn und das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen und splitternten Zähne erfüllte den Raum. Der Zweite holte gerade zum Schlag aus, als Sie gekonnt auswich und seinen Arm mit ihrer ellenbäuge fixierte und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung nach hinten riss und seine Schulter auskugelte. Mit einem finalen Schlag hegen die Schläfe ging auch auch er bewusstlos zu Boden. <br/>Es dauerte nicht mal 30 Sekunden bis alles zu Ende war. <br/>"Catra.... Catra... hey, es ist gut. Ich bin in Ordnung. Die haben genug." Ich beruhigte sie so gut ich konnte während sie tobennt vor Wut vor mir stand. Mit einem finsterer Blick in ihren Augen, den ich so noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.  <br/>Sie blinzelte ein paar mal und dann, so als hätte man eine Schalter umgelegt, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck von Panik gezeichnet. Als hätte sie Angst vor meiner Reaktion.<br/>"A.. Adora..." <br/>"Schhh, alles ist in Ordnung. Du hast nur mich und dann dich Verteidigt." Sagte ich zu ihr als ich sie ganz fest Umarmte. <br/>Die gesamte Bar schaute jetzt auf uns und die beiden Türsteher rannten auf uns zu. <br/>"STOP, Sie hat mich nur verteidigt. DIE haben UNS angegriffen." Jetzt war es an mir, mich schützend vor meine Freundin zu stellen.<br/>"D..Danke, Adora." Flüsterte sie mir von hinten ins Ohr. <br/>"Du passt auf mich auf und ich passe auf dich auf." Sagte ich ihr über meine Schulter zurück. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora, du hast noch niemals aufgegeben. Ich flehe dich an, bitte komm zu mir zurück. Ich brauche dich." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piep, Piep, Piep, Piep.<br/>Dieses gleichbleibende piepen des Herzmonitors neben Catras Bett, brannte sich tief in mein Gehirn. Jede Nacht, selbst nach all den Jahren, wenn alles still ist, höre ich dieses Geräusch immer noch. Dieses monotone Piep, Piep, Piep, wird dann so laut, das es mich nicht schlafen lässt. Es ist so Ohrenbetäubent . <br/>Sie lag vor mir in diesem Krankenhausbett, angeschlossen an zahllose Geräte und Infusionen. In ihrem Mund war der Schlauch des Beatmungsgerätes und ihr Oberkörper war in dicken Bandagen eingewickelt. <br/>Die Kugel die sie sich in unserem letzten Gefecht eingefangen hat, hat ein Teil ihrer Lunge zerfetzt  und die Schlüsselbeinarterie durchlöchert. <br/>Sie wäre beinahe an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickt, während sie zeitgleich verblutete. Wären die Unterstützungstruppen mit den Sanitätern nur eine Minute später eingetroffen, wäre es zu spät gewesen. Sie wurde angeschossen weil sie mich beschützen wollte. Sie ist meinetwegen beinahe gestorben und jetzt liegt sie meinetwegen seit vier tagen im Koma.</p>
<p>Als sie da so lag, es brach mir das Herz sie so zu sehen. Ich wünschte ich könnte mit ihr tauschen. Meine eigene Verletzung von dem Gefecht war beinahe nur ein Kratzer im Vergleich zu dem was Catra gerade durchmachen muss. <br/>Ich setzte mich seitlich neben sie ans Bett und hielt ihre Hand, hoffte das die Berührung sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf wecken würde. <br/>Aber es geschah nichts, es fühlte sich an als hätte ich Glasscherben in der Brust und mit jedem Schlag bohrten sie sich tiefer in mein Herz. </p>
<p>Und in diesem Augenblick erkannte ich, was ich wirklich für Sie empfand. <br/>Es war als hätte jemand endlich das Licht in einem dunkeln Raum angemacht. <br/>Die Erkenntniss traf mich wie ein Güterzug mit voller Geschwindigkeit. </p>
<p>Und da realisierte ich, das sollte ich Catra jemals gestehen was ich für sie empfinde, das sie mich fort stoßen würde. Weil ich ihr vertrauen mißbraucht habe, für alle Geheimnisse die sie mir anvertraut hat und für jedes mal wenn wir gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen haben.</p>
<p>Ich fasste einen Entschluss, die schwerste Entscheidung meines ganzen Lebens. Die eine Frau zu verlassen die ich liebe, um ihr diese Leiden zu ersparen. </p>
<p>Ich lehnte mich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. <br/>Ich flüsterte "Ich liebe dich."  und mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und ging ohne mich nochmal um zu drehen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora, ich Liebe dich. Komm zu mir zurück." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piep        -      Piep       -    Piep  -   Piep   Piep PiepPiepPiepPiepPiep</p>
<p>Catra saß seitlich neben Adoras an ihrem Krankenbett und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Herzmonitor, tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. <br/>Als sie wieder zurück auf Adora schaute, erstarrte sie vor Schreck. <br/>Adoras Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihre Blauen Augen starrten direkt in die von Catra. Eine Tränen lief ihr übers Gesicht. </p>
<p>"Meinst du das ernst?" war alles was Sie an Worten raus brachte.<br/>Catra schaute sie verwirrt an. <br/>"Das du mich liebst." erklärte sie unter Tränen. <br/>Catra war wie unter Schock, ihre Gedanken kreisten wie ein Tornado. Natürlich liebte sie Sie, wie viele Hinweise hätte sie denn noch platzieren sollen?<br/>"Catra, bitte antworte mir." der flehende Ton und ihrer zittrige Stimme rissen Catra aus ihrer Schockstarre. <br/>"Ja, schon immer." Schluchtze sie. <br/>Adora legte ihre Arme um Catra und zog sie zu sich runter, die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper vollkommen am ignorieren. Sie zog Catra so weit herunter bis sich ihre Lippen sich endlich berührten. Und das erste mal seit vielen Jahren hatte sie das Gefühl das endlich alles wieder RICHTIG ist. <br/>"Ich liebe dich auch."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>